


Forever's As Far As I'll Go

by QueenMaire, RooBear68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel in Heat, Castiel in the Bunker, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Newly Human Castiel, Omega Castiel, True Mates, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: When Cas arrives at the bunker after being thrown from heaven, Charlie was the only one there.The boys are on a vamp-nest hunt in Vermont...28 hours away.Cas had just presented as an omega.And he wants Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my abo bingo square :fluff and as I can't leave it alone the second chapter is why this is marked explicit. Thanks to the lovely QueenMaire for her beta skills, LoudenSwainfangirl for helping me to narrow down the song I wanted to use, and Michi27 for finding me some yummy pics to help with the artboard.  
> This is AU Canon: Season 9, no Zeke, no kicking Cas out, no MOC .  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
> <3Roo
> 
> Maire, here: I just want to say that Roo is the main author, here. She sends me the chapter and I edit and fuss and add stuff. Sometimes I exchange a word, and sometimes I rewrite whole paragraphs. But the basic story is hers. So, even though I am listed as "author" I am more a contributor. Roo hasn't hated or erased anything I've changed or written, so we seem to make a pretty good team. It is a lot of fun working with her.

 

 

 

 

Charlie heard the pounding on the door and she fell out of her chair in surprise. No one should be here with the boys being in Vermont, neck deep in vamps. She grabbed her gun and stealthily moved up the stairs to the door, and snorted when she realized that she was being ridiculous, because whoever is here can’t see her. When she got to the door, she heard an omega whimpering. She could actually smell their distress through the door. 

“Who are you?” she yelled.

“It’s Castiel. Help me, please.”

Charlie threw open the door and the angel fell into her arms. He was burning up and slumped, unconscious. Oh, crap. Next thing she knew she was on the floor with a six-foot dude in her lap. 

It took a long time and some careful maneuvering, but she finally got them down the stairs by going down slowly on her butt with Cas (still out cold) in her lap. After she finally dragged him to the library, he began to come around. 

“Charlie?”

“Hey, Cas. Having a bad day, huh?”

“I need Dean. Where is Dean?”

“He’s in Vermont decimating a vamp nest. When did your heat start?”

“When I was thrown from Heaven.”

“What?!?”

Well, crap on a cracker. The angel (Was he still? He's an omega, so…?) passed out in her lap again. She pulled herself out from under him to get him some water to help cool him down. As she looked at the clock, she figured she still had time to call the boys. The large vamp nest that Garth asked them to take care of would soon be the target of the Winchesters.

“Hey, Charlie-girl. You miss me?”

“Yeah, sure. Hey, Dean, why didn’t you tell me your omega was headed this way?”

“Um...what the actual hell are you talking about?”

“Cas.”

“Charlie, so not funny.”

“Not trying to be. Seriously, he showed up in heat. Passed out in my lap. He said it started when he was thrown from Heaven and he’s looking for you.”

“What? Thrown from Heaven?!? How, what...Charlie. Angels don’t have genders and this really is not the time to be messing with my head.”

“Dean. I’m not. I swear on my laptop! He showed up here, in heat, looking for you!”

“I don’t understand...”

“Wait, I gotta go. I can hear him up and crying. Call you later.”

It took her a bit to get Cas settled. He refused to go into any room other than Dean’s, and, weak from heat or not, he was much stronger than she, so he got his way. She got a couple bottles of water in him and forced him to eat some cheese and crackers. He babbled out parts of his story and, shit on a shingle! Dean was gonna freak. Speaking of whom, she had fifteen new voice mails from him and a few from Sam. She grabbed a beer before dialing him back.

“Charlie! What the hell?!?”

“Dude, chill. I had to help a fellow omega out.”

“Um...”

“Yeah, so not what you’re picturing. He's dehydrated and starving.”

“O.K., alright. What happened to him?”

“Well, he was upstairs, and apparently his boss, Naomi, had enough of him picking you over his Heavenly responsibilities, so she threw him outta Heaven. Like, literally threw him. He said he felt his wings burn as he fell, and after impact, he felt his body change and his heat started.”

“I will hunt down that bitch!”

“Oh, yeah. I'm on board with that. Now, he had some issues traveling here…”

He interrupted. “Tell me.”

Charlie was actually afraid of the threat in her friend’s voice, but continued. “Dean, it’s not that bad, so calm down and let me finish.”

As she took a deep pull of her beer, she told him what Cas had muttered out between bites of food. He had fallen near a lake in California, and it had taken some time to find someone to help him get on his way to the bunker. He had some issues with some alphas harassing him, but thankfully, an older alpha ran them off before they caught him. The man had offered to help Cas, but when he pleaded that he had to get home to his alpha, the older man kindly put him in a cab, which took him to the edge of town. Then he had walked the rest of the way to the bunker. 

She had heard Dean growl before, since he was an alpha. He actually growled a lot. She had never heard him whimper before, though. That was definitely new. She could hear Sam in the background asking Dean what was wrong.

“Dean, I need to go check on him. You guys talk and I'll call you back in a few, and you can let me know what you’re gonna do.”

Charlie hung up without waiting for a response and went to check on Cas.

Dean had explained everything that he knew to his brother while sitting with his head in his hands. He was blown away at the knowledge that Cas was an omega. An omega that said Dean was his alpha. It was everything that he had ever wanted, but he had hidden it deep in his pocket of dreams that he never thought would come true. 

When he thought about Naomi throwing his angel out of Heaven, he saw red. He had always believed that angels (except for a select few) were not worth a damn, but this was something completely unexpected. To throw the best of them out of Heaven? Yeah, he was gonna have to find a few minutes alone with that manipulating bitch.

“Dean!”

His head jerked up. “What, Sam?”

“I’ve called your name a few times, now. What are we gonna do about Cas?”

Dean squinted his eyes at his brother in suspicion. “We? Are you telling me there’s something you wanna do for Cas?”

He rolled his eyes. “No, jerk. He's always been yours, so you gonna step up, now?” Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “Stop worrying about whatever the hell you’re worrying about. You’ve loved him for years.”

“You knew?”

“Dean, I'm a hunter. I pay attention. Yeah, I knew, and I also knew that he felt the same way about you. He needs you, Dean.”

“He doesn’t know what he needs. He's never...he just presented, Sam. He doesn’t know what he wants ‘cuz he’s in heat.”

His brother shook his head, exasperated. “I can’t believe that you actually spouted that crap. You do know Dad was wrong about stuff, right? Fuck, Dean. An omega doesn’t lose their mind when they are in heat, and they don’t want just any alpha. He wants you because you are his mate. God, I can’t believe you. I never thought my big brother was so sub-gender sexist. I'm actually ashamed of you right now. I'm going out. I'll be back before dark so we can get this shit over and go home.”

Dean sighed. He never really believed the shit John used to say about omegas. He really didn’t. He was just scared out of his mind that he would mess up the one good thing that could be happening. He called out to his brother before he slammed out the door.

“What, Dean?”

“Look, I’m just... Sam, I'm terrified.”

He watched with relief as his brother closed the door and came and sat down across from him. Dean was going to need Sam’s help to find the courage to go after his dream.

“Dean, you are the best alpha I know. You, and you alone, raised me to be the alpha I am. Ya' know when I met Jess, I didn’t feel worthy of her. I kept her at arm’s length until I had a conversation with Bobby. He told me that you don’t get to choose who you love or who loves you. He reminded me that we aren’t guaranteed tomorrow, so you should hold on to love, not run from it.”

“He really was a smart, old man.”

“Yeah. So now, what, Dean?”

“We kill some vamps and I get home to my angel.”

“Damn straight, man.”

Dean stood with blood still dripping down his face, machete in hand, when he dialed Charlie’s number.

“Hey, Dean.” Her voice sounded more subdued.

“What’s wrong, Charlie?”

“A first heat is bad, Dean. Then add to it that Cas is doing this at, how fucking old? When are you guys gonna get home?”

“We just gotta change then we’ll hit the road. It's about twenty-eight hours if we just trade off without stopping. Is that...is Cas crying?”

“Yeah.”

He could hear the sobs coming from his omega and he had never felt such pain go through his heart. Even being thrown around by a monster didn’t hurt this bad. He had to get home to Cas and soon.

Looking up, he saw Sam give him a sympathetic nod. He continued loading things into the trunk and pulled out jugs of water. That was the closest thing to showers they would be getting right now. Just enough so his Baby’s leather seats didn’t get ruined.

“Charlie, let me talk to him.”

“Sure...hang on.”

Dean could hear her call to his angel as she walked towards him. The crying got louder and the ball of pain in his heart burned brighter.

“Here, Cas. Take my phone, Hon, it’s Dean.”

“Dean!” He heard some coughing before Cas’ voice came over the line. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, Baby. I’m on my way home, alright?’

“You’re going to....you’re going to help me?”

“Forever, Castiel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more to this than I originally thought...stupid lil plot bunnies.  
> I wasn't planning on working on this today but well....  
> Enjoy  
> <3Roo

They had been driving for just under ten hours, trading off every so often for the other to try to get some sleep. The nest had been larger than they thought, so they were pretty beat up, but the stress of being so far from Cas is what was hurting Dean the most. When Sam was driving, Dean couldn’t sleep for thoughts of finally being with his angel, in the biblical way. It had been his most recurring fantasy to knot the blue-eyed angel, since that day in the barn.  

In his fantasy, he pictured Cas as his omega, getting to slide his cock into his hot, wet hole, hell, he had even pictured Cas fucking him. But he had kept his love and desire for the angel under wraps, or so he thought. Dean knew he shouldn’t be surprised that Sam had figured it out. He sat up from trying to sleep. 

“No luck getting some shut eye?” 

“Yeah, it’s not happening, Sammy. Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.” 

He gazed out the window for a minute collecting his thoughts, before he turned in the seat to face his brother. Dean wanted to see his face. He didn’t think his brother would lie to him, but he needed to be absolutely sure that Sam was alright with this. 

“Alright. Umm...are you sure you’re good with me and Cas mating? I mean, really think about this.” He kept talking over Sam trying to jump in. 

“Dean, of course I am. Cas is family, man. I’ve known for a long time that you felt so much more for him than just as a ‘brother’. I’m just glad that you’re gonna do what your heart wants, Dean. Seriously.” 

“Thanks. Um...another thing. I’ve never uh...been with an omega during their heat before.” 

“Wow. Uh...makes sense with our lifestyle. It's intense and, well, I’ve only been with Jess during hers. I can tell you that...” 

Dean jumped when his phone rang, since he had been intent on hearing what his brother was trying to tell him. 

“Dean, talk to him again, please.” 

“Yeah, Charlie-girl, put him on. Sammy, pull over a minute.” 

As soon as the car stopped, Dean stepped out to have a bit of privacy to talk to Cas. 

“D...Dean? Hello, Dean.” 

“Oh, Sweetheart. Don’t be cryin’, now. I’m on my way, as fast as I can.” Dean made his voice as soft as he could. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. I wish I was there now, to take care of you.” 

“I’m supposed to take care of you, Dean.” His voice sounded even lower and scratcher than usual. 

“We’ll take care of each other, yeah?” 

He was about driven to his knees hearing Cas’ moan drown out the omega’s tears. Dean had watched a lot of porn in his life, but never heard something so filthy and arousing to him. Fuck, it was causing his knot to swell. 

“Cas, babe. I need you to relax and let Charlie help you til I get there. We’re going as fast as we can, so hold on, Angel.” 

“I will.” 

Dean listened as Cas called Charlie back to return her phone.  

“Yeah, Dean, it’s me again.” 

“Charlie, damn.” 

“Yep. It's pretty bad, Dude. I've never seen an omega have a heat like this. Maybe it’s because he’s a male omega, or maybe it’s because he was an angel, but it is what it is. Never thought I’d have to teach a dude how to jack off.” 

“Charlie!” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. 

“What?!? I didn’t touch him, like ewww. I just imparted some knowledge on how to stroke one out. He uh…" 

“He what, Charlie?” 

“He refuses to use the dildo I bought for him. I’m having a hard time keeping him hydrated and he’s only eating a bit here and there. But I promise, I'm doing the best I can.” 

“I know. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of him.” God, he loved that girl. 

“Yeah, no sweat. Ha! I mean, he mostly lays in your bedroom and cries, poor dude. I'm getting him some more water and cool rags. Check in later?” 

“Yeah, absolutely.” 

Dean got back in the Impala, slamming the door. 

“Push it, Sammy.” 

 

 

Cas had always loved Dean’s scent of leather and lightning. Being surrounded in it, nestled in his memory foam bed, was one of the best and worst things he had ever experienced. He just really wanted the scent to be coming from the alpha himself, right now.  

He had been so scared on his way to the bunker, and so afraid that the hunter would deny that they were mates. After those drunk alphas had chased him, he was incredibly thankful to Mr. Roche for putting him in a cab with a beta driver. He had even paid for the cab, as well as sending some bottled water and snacks for him and the driver. He was a good alpha and Cas hoped he found his own mate soon. 

Cas felt another wave of pain coursing through his body, making him roll over onto his hands and knees in the bed. He had tried for a while to not touch himself, but he finally gave in, after Charlie demonstrated (on a cucumber for goodness’ sakes) on how he should stroke himself. He thinks it was the first time in his existence that he had blushed.  

He couldn’t think of anything but Dean, so it only took a few strokes before he came all over the bed, again. Time to clean up and take another blanket off the bed.  

It had helped when he was able to talk to Dean, a few hours ago. Maybe Charlie would let him call his alpha again. 

“Charlie? Charlie!?!” 

He heard the bedroom door open, so he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. Cas was very happy to lay his head on her shoulder when the tiny dynamo hugged him. 

“What’s up, Cas?” 

“Can I call Dean again, please? I hate to be a bother, but it made me feel so much better,” he pleaded. 

“Of course, Hon. Here. Actually I just programmed this old phone of mine for you and set up service. You can call or text Dean anytime. Alright?” 

Cas was in awe when he held his very own phone. He had been given several hand-me-down phones from Sam and Dean before, but that was when he was an angel. This felt so much different being human. It caused him to start crying again. Damn hormones. 

“Thank you so much for everything, Charlie. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here. I was already scared from falling, losing my wings, and then going through all of those biological changes. When those alphas chased me…” He shuddered. “That was something new: I had never been scared of an alpha before this happened.” 

She hugged him again. “You are most welcome. I'm gonna go work on making something for us to eat for dinner, and no arguments! You will eat or I'll tell Dean.” 

“That is...an effective threat.” He sighed, then nodded. “Yes, Charlie, I will try to eat later.” 

After watching her leave, he closed the door and got settled on the bed, making himself comfortable.  

“Sam, here.” 

“Oh, hello, Sam. I was calling Dean. Did I enter the wrong number?” 

“Nah, Cas. Right number, he’s just driving and had me answer the phone. Um...hold on. I'm gonna put you on speaker phone so you can talk to him, o.k.?” 

“Thank you, Sam.” 

Then he heard his alpha. “Hey, baby. I'm about an hour away. I can’t wait to get home.” 

“Hello, Dean. I want you here so badly.” He hated that he started crying all over again, just from hearing Dean’s voice.  

“I know. Come on now, Omega. Don't cry. Charlie said you’re getting dehydrated. I need you to take care of yourself for me til I get to you.” 

“I’ll try, Alpha.” He felt the blush on his cheeks from calling Dean ‘Alpha.’ 

“Charlie gave me my own phone and some more water. I told her I would try to eat something with her shortly. I was going to try to rest for a few minutes, but...” 

“But what, Cas?” 

“It makes me feel better hearing your voice,” he softly confessed. 

“O.K., we can do that. Are you laying down, and comfy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Close your eyes and listen, Omega.” 

He heard the music in the background get a bit louder and then his Alpha was singing to him. 

 

I’ll admit I could feel it, the first that we touched 

And the look in your eyes said you felt as much 

But I’m not a man who falls too easily 

It’s best that you know where you stand with me 

I will give you my heart, faithful and true 

And all the love it can hold that’s all I can do 

But I’ve thought about it 

How long I'll love you 

And it’s only fair that you know  

Forever’s as far as I'll go 

 

Cas was almost asleep when Charlie burst into the room carrying her laptop. She practically crashed into him and grabbed the phone from his hand. 

“Dean!?!?!” 

“What the hell, Charlie?” 

“There’s at least five alphas trying to get in the bunker. I have cameras up. I heard them say they followed an omega’s scent.” 

“Go to the dungeon, both of you. We’re less than an hour out. They won’t be able to get in, but take some weapons just to be safe. Now!” 

Charlie grabbed Cas by the hand and they ran. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil giggles*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the idjits just won't let me end a story when I want.   
> *sighs*  
> Enjoy!  
> <3 you QueenMaire <3  
> Roo

Dean had never felt more focused as he drove at reckless speeds, listening to Sam talking to Charlie and Cas on speaker phone. 

“Charlie, we are just about ten minutes out. We're coming in hot.”

“Alright, Sam. I’m recording them and the vile things they are talking about doing to the ‘bitch in heat’ so that the cops can lock them up.”

“Did you call the cops?”

“No, I was waiting for you...shouldn't I?”

“No. Charlie, you’re our sister, Cas is my brother and he’s Dean’s mate. There won’t be anything left of them to prosecute,” Sam growled in response. 

Dean laughed, thinking how others seemed to forget that Sam was just as much an alpha as he was, and just as loyal. “Damn, straight.” He could feel his inner alpha snarl and pace, thinking about the alphas threatening his family.

“Guys...” He could hear the worry in the red-head’s voice. 

“No, Charlie-girl. Not gonna go easy. Sammy, I don’t need a damn gun! I’m gonna rip them apart and listen to their screams as I bathe in their blood.”

He groaned as he listened to Cas whimper at the alpha growl in his voice. He stretched his neck side to side to try to release the tension that sound put in his muscles. Dean wanted to hear that whimper while he was stretched out naked beneath him. 

“I’m almost home, Baby. Hold on.”

“Be careful, Dean, Sam. There are five alphas trying to figure out how to access the locks on the door. I haven’t seen any weapons, but they have snarled and postured at one another. I believe that they will eventually turn on each other, due to being frustrated at not being able to get at me. These are the same ones that chased me before.”

‘You are awesome, Baby.” He was impressed that in the middle of his heat, when his whole body was crying out for his alpha, Cas could still make observations like the leader he had been as an angel.

“Wait...what?!?” Dean had just realized what Cas had said. These were the same alphas that chased him from California. He pressed the pedal a bit further down, speeding up even more.

Dean glanced over as the thought sunk into Sam’s brain at the same time. These alphas had traveled over a thousand miles to grab Cas. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. 

“Wow,” Sam remarked, “that’s a bit much for just smelling an omega in heat.” Dean was actually proud of the snarl coming from Sam’s chest at that moment. 

“Charlie, listen. When we hang up, I want you to turn off the cameras until either Dean or I call you back.”

“What, why?”

“They don’t want you to see the bloodshed, Charlie.” The brothers smiled at each other listening to Cas explain the reasoning.

“Oh. Yeah, makes sense. Be careful!”

They drove in silence after Charlie hung up, until they were just a few miles from the bunker. He knew he had to have a chick flick moment with his younger brother, and he hated it. But he did it, anyway.

“So...listen. If something happens, you have to take care of them.”

Dean could smell his and Sam’s anger in the car, and he was glad that Sam didn’t add his ‘worried’ scent to the mix. Baby was gonna stink for a while as it was.

Sam nodded once. “Yeah, no question, I will.”

He accepted his brother’s help taking off his flannel, wanting to be able to move easier as he tore apart the assholes at his door. Dean purposefully thought of them stalking and chasing Cas that far with something vile on their minds. He thought about what they would have done with his angel had they caught him. 

“Dean??” He knew Sam could smell the strength of growing violence.

“I want my anger to build, Sam. I want the rage, cuz I'm letting the beast inside me out. I think about what they planned on doing to him, and all I can see is me surrounded by body parts.”

“I get it, I do. I’m right there with you, and if someone had tracked Jess?? No doubt, I'd be after blood. We do this, then I was thinking that Charlie and I will go to a motel for a couple of days. Give you guys time to mate, take care of Cas’ heat. Ya' know, just be alone for a bit.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

He turned onto the road for the bunker on two wheels, knowing that the roar of her engine, combined with the gravel flying, would alert the alphas there. He _wanted_ them to be alert and he wanted them to fight back. Dean looked over at Sam and knew the look of controlled fury that he saw on his brother’s face mirrored his own.

Sam was out of the car before Dean had slammed to a stop, chasing after the two alphas that ran as soon as they saw the Impala zooming up the dirt road. Good, that meant two were already dead, and he could take care of the three that were left. 

Cas had refused to let Charlie turn off the cameras, although he agreed to stop recording what was going on. Both omegas wanted to make sure that their family was going to be alright.

“You kinda want to watch Dean let his alpha out, don'tcha ?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Charlie,” he said with a smirk on his face. Of _course_ he wanted to watch Dean go alpha. He had been in love with the man for years, never thinking he could have anything more than a familial relationship with him, and he had even convinced himself that it was enough.

These last few years had been harder, trying to keep his feelings from the hunter. He even suspected that Sam knew, but he had done his best. Now, though, because of Naomi’s actions, he was free from any inhibitions. He firmly believed that his Father made him into Dean’s omega. They were literally ‘made’ for each other. 

He watched as the five alphas turned as one, and knew the Winchester brothers had arrived. Cas saw Sam jump out of the car, and chase the two that ran. The Impala stopped just inches from crashing into the remaining three, and as Dean stepped out, he wished that Charlie had left the sound hooked up on the cameras. Regardless, he would watch every move his alpha made. He could already feel his slick leaking in anticipation.

“Apologies.” He could feel his blush when she looked at him with one eye brow raised. Cas hated that he didn’t have control over his body at the moment, but he knew that Dean would be here soon to help him.

Cas smiled as his soon-to-be mate dodged a punch from one alpha, as he simultaneously broke the neck of the one who was trying to grab him from the side. Dean had grabbed him by the hair before gripping his head with two hands and, twisting hard, killed the alpha instantly, leaving only two, now. 

The one Dean had just dodged, turned quickly, just in time to see the other drop dead, which caused him to roar and charge. The green-eyed alpha dropped to the ground and swept his legs at the approaching alpha. As he fell towards Dean, his alpha punched him in the throat before twisting his neck, killing him as easily as the first.

Dean stood, wiped his hands on his jeans, and looked like he had forgotten about the last alpha. However, Cas had fought along-side Dean and Sam for years, and he could tell that his eyes were taking in each twitch of his opponent’s muscles.

Just then, the last of the intruders turned towards the woods to see Sam jogging out, looking as if he had spilled red paint down one whole side of his body. Cas couldn’t keep the whine from escaping his throat at the thought that his friend and brother was hurt. 

He could see Dean’s mouth moving, and he assumed that he was talking to his brother, but he never took his eyes off the other alpha. Cas was relieved as he saw Sam shake his head in the negative, and almost (almost!) missed the feral smile that broke out on his alpha’s face, just before he began stalking towards the last alpha standing between him and his omega.

There was a blur of bodies as the doomed man jumped towards Dean, and Cas held his breath til it was over. It only took seconds, but finally the camera showed only two alphas alive, and Dean reaching for his phone. 

“Dudes!” He heard the pride in Charlie’s voice when she answered Dean’s call. “Yeah, no. Cas wanted to watch, but no sound though. Huh? Oh, OK, that makes sense. See you in a few.” She pocketed her phone and picked up the laptop.

“Isn’t he coming in?” Damn, he sounded needy, but he couldn’t help it. He needed Dean.

“He is, Cas. He just thinks, and Sam and I agree, that I should pack a bag for me and Sam. We’re gonna go to a motel for a few days. Dean wants me to come out before he comes in. He’s um...kinda worked up, and I don’t wanna see or hear anything. Get it?” She was looking at him bouncing her eye brows. 

Oh. He got it. “Yes. Allow me to help you.” He quickly followed her out the door and took off to Sam’s room.

Dean walked around the back of the bunker to the outdoor shower he had installed the past spring. After dripping blood, guts, and mystery fluids one too many times after a hunt, he had had enough of scrubbing floors. Sam had told him to go first, since he wanted to wait for Charlie to bring him out some clean clothes.

As he scrubbed the dried blood from the vamps’ nest out of his hair with hot water, he silently thanked Bobby Singer for teaching him general handyman skills as well as car maintenance. It felt luxurious after driving more than a day with an itchy head, but he hurried so he could go inside as soon as Charlie came out.

Finally (it was only minutes, but his omega was in heat waiting for him!), he saw the water run clear. He turned it off and shook himself dry before putting on his emergency boxer-briefs from the trunk. As he walked back around the corner, he was just in time to see Charlie come out the door with four duffels, two laptops and a box of food that she was pushing on the ground with her foot. She was always an awesome multitasker.

“Hey, guys. Here, Sam. Here’s your bags. You alright, Dean?” 

He had released a rumble from his chest and blushed. But he couldn’t help it! Charlie was covered in his omega’s scent, and it was glorious. 

“Dean, wait!” Dean looked at her hand on his chest with confusion. Why was she trying to stop him from getting to Cas? Had his omega decided that Dean wasn’t a good enough alpha? 

He threw his head back and howled in sadness.

She smacked him and huffed, “Dean, what the fuck? There's no reason for you to smell like rejection! Cas just wanted me to tell you that...well, he got pretty hot ‘n heavy watching you smash up the other alphas, so he wants you to find him.”

“Huh??”

“Crap on a cracker, Dean! He wants you to chase him. Go chase and claim your omega!” He watched as she opened the bunker door, only taking a split second to smile at her before roaring and running inside. He had an omega to claim!


	4. Chapter 4

When Charlie had gone to collect some other things (after he had given her Sam’s bag), Cas went into overdrive. He didn’t really understand the need he felt, or why his inner omega was wanting Dean to chase him, but he was going to give in to it. His feet were itching to run, but first he was going to lay some false clues for his alpha! 

He took his shirt off (actually, it belonged to Dean) and took a second to rub the Zepplin design across his ass to get some of his slick on it (hey, all’s fair…), then he dropped it at the bottom of the stairs. After kissing Charlie goodbye and telling her of his plans, he ran down the hallway past Dean’s room and stopped to drop his (also Dean’s) boxers at the end of the hallway. Cas knew that his scent, as well as the scents of his slick and come, was all one could smell in that bedroom. He just wanted to make sure that his alpha followed him around the bunker before finding him.

Cas ran down the hallway towards the dungeon (definitely not where he wanted to be caught!), making sure that he occasionally touched his primed fingers to the wall, spreading the scent of his slick. He was so turned on running around the bunker. His cock was so hard, he had to hold onto it to keep it from swingin’ around as he ran. He took a lap around, going through the kitchen and the war room, leaving an aromatic trail. Just as he started jogging through the library on his way back to the bedroom, he heard Dean howl in sadness. He stopped abruptly, then took two tentative steps towards the entrance. When he heard Dean roar, Cas jumped to the balls of his feet and quickly ran to hide. 

Dean’s growl (he assumed he found the slick-scented tshirt) spurred him on. He had just gotten into the bedroom and had hidden behind the bathroom door, when he heard the alpha’s bare feet smacking against the floor in approach. Cas could hear the sharp snarls of his alpha as he drank in his scent. The scent of  the soap his alpha had used along with the lightening in his scent got sharper as Dean’s arousal grew. It smelled like a thunderstorm in the bunker, and when combined with his scent of lilacs and honey? It was the best damn thing Cas had ever smelled.

As he listened to the snarls, rumbles, and growls Dean was emitting grow fainter with each long stride of his alpha, it took everything in him not to answer back in moans, whimpers, or purrs. He had hidden in the room where his scent was concentrated for a reason. Dean knew he had been staying in there, so he wouldn’t think anything of the presence of Cas’ strong scent. Now that his alpha had prowled past, Cas carefully made his way to the bedroom door to make sure he was in the clear.

Cas ran the opposite way of his alpha. Within four or five steps, he heard Dean roar and turn to chase him. He couldn’t stop the whimper (along with a giggle) that escaped his throat. Cas was so excited he could feel the air moving behind him, and he imagined it was the breath of his mate. The deep grunts coming from his alpha’s chest were getting closer, and the roar that Dean had just let out sounded like he was being chased by a wild animal. It caused more slick to escape his body and spurred his feet to move even faster.

He heard Dean slam into a wall and shout “son of a _bitch_!” as he took a corner too fast. Cas threw his head back, laughing, but kept his feet moving.

Dean had stepped through the door of the bunker and was almost brought to his knees by his omega’s scent. It was floral, a light breeze of lilacs combined with a delicate hint of honey, but with the heady aroma of heat. 

He stood up and shoved his boxer-briefs down his legs and stepped out of them. There was no way he was going to be able to chase Cas in this underwear. If he wasn’t as hard as a rock, he might've been fine, but they were already a size too small (they were his back-up pair after all).

Walking down the stairs, he caught sight of the shirt and lifted it to his nose, and let off a growl at the scent of the omega’s slick. He lifted his head to scent the air, trying to determine which way his mate had gone. Dropping the garment, he continued down the hall, towards the bedrooms and took a minute to stop at his own doorway. 

He let the smell of Cas’ heat scent wash over him. Oh, his room smelled amazing. Dean could barely keep from grabbing his cock and jerking off all over the bed. The blankets were pushed all together, making a nest on one side of the bed. Dean could see that the sheets were dirty with Cas’ come and slick. Fuck. He needed to get a move on and bring his omega back to their nest to claim him. His inner alpha was begging for him to get his omega’s scent all over him. 

He took one last inhale of the scent before he began jogging down the hall towards the dungeon. His alpha was calling to his omega, and he couldn’t have kept quiet if he tried. Dean had never rumbled before in his life, but as he did, he thought he heard his omega answer him, from the direction he had just come from. Son of a _bitch_!

Stopping on a dime, he turned and went from a jog to a run, now that he knew which way to go. He saw a flash of a naked butt going around the curve of the hallway, making him flat out run after his omega. He flung himself around the corner and slammed into the wall. While he was ‘son of a bitch’ing at himself, he heard Cas giggle, moving away from him. Barking out a laugh, he pushed off of the wall and rushed after his mate.

The closer he got to Cas, the muskier his mate's scent became. He could see the slick shining on his ass and thighs as he kept just out of reach of Dean. Or so Dean let him think. There was little doubt in his mind that he could reach out and grab his omega, but he wanted this to be perfect for both of them. Somehow, he found the strength to resist leaping on Cas and claiming him on the cold, hard floor.

He chased Cas around the maze of hallways and corridors, until he turned toward his bedroom again. As soon as they got close enough, he made his move. Swinging one arm forward, he wrapped it around Cas’ middle bringing them to an abrupt stop at the doorway to their room. “Gotcha!”

While his movements were quick and urgent, he kept his touch gentle on his omega. He pressed him into the door by plastering his naked chest against the skin of Cas’ back and slid his nose from his shoulder to behind his ear, taking in his scent.

“Alpha.” He barely heard the whimper from Cas, but he felt it resonate throughout his body, most especially in his cock. He pressed closer to his mate’s body, making sure he could feel every inch of him sliding in the slick between his thighs. 

“Omega, tell me one more time. Tell me you want this, please.” He stepped back and spun Cas around so that he could look him in the eyes.

Dean held perfectly still as Cas placed his hands on his face so that he could stare into his eyes. He held his breath, waiting for his omega to talk, but all his beautiful angel did was bare his neck to him while looking down in submission.

Son of a _bitch_!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stroked his hand down Cas’ face, gently rubbing his thumb across his cheek and waited for him to look up. It took a minute, and he held still since he could smell the nervousness now coming from Cas. His patience paid off when he finally looked Dean in the eye.

“No submission, Cas. You are my omega, but you are also my equal. I don’t know if I deserve you, but hell if I'm gonna question this. I've wanted you for too long, Angel.” The alpha's eyes were soft and warm, and he brought his other hand up, cupping his face reverently.

“But...Dean, Alpha, I'm not an angel anymore.” Cas brought his eyes back down and frowned. Dean did not like the way his mate was acting, timid and sad.

“Castiel,” he smiled, “you will _always_ be my Angel. May I kiss you?” He held his breath as he saw Cas stand straighter at his words. Placing his hands back onto Dean, he leaned forward, closed his eyes and moved closer to Dean.

Whispering “finally” Dean leaned down the few inches to get his first taste of the man he’d been in love with for years (he was finally honest with himself). He thought to keep their first kiss chaste out of respect for Cas, but when his omega purred and licked his bottom lip (well, what was an alpha to do), he scooped his mate up bridal style and carried him to their nest.

“Dean! I am much too heavy for you to be carrying. I am perfectly  capable of walking, Alpha.” His mate looked into the teasing, twinkling, blue eyes and laughed. He liked Cas teasing him. It made his heart lighter to see the laugh lines around his eyes and the one side of his mouth raised in a classic Dean Winchester smirk.

He stopped at the end of the bed and stood Cas on his feet, keeping his arms around the omega’s waist. When he let out a small grunt (he had taken a few body shots from those alphas, after all), Cas immediately began ghosting his hands over Dean’s side and looked at him with the squinty eyed, head tilting way he had, trying to determine where Dean was hurt. Too damn cute if you asked the alpha, just too damn cute.

“Cas, Sweetheart, I'm fine, just getting old.” Taking hold of his mate’s hands he pulled them to his lips to press kiss after kiss on them.

“I can’t heal you, oh Dean! I can’t heal you...” Cas broke off speaking to start crying.

“No! No, no, no, no, no! No crying, Babe. I don’t need you to heal me,” he said as he sat on the bed and pulled Cas into his lap, letting the omega wrap around him like an octopus. “I just need you because you’re you, Cas.”

It took a few moments for Cas to quit crying and another minute before he pulled his face back to look at Dean. The omega shifted his stare from one eye to the other as if he were looking for a falsehood, or maybe he was trying to see if he could still see Dean’s soul. He wasn’t sure exactly what Cas was looking for, but he let him be until he was content.

“I love you, Dean, so much. I can’t wait to wear your mark.” He couldn’t resist how damn sweet his omega was, and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose, laughing when he went crossed eyed trying to keep his eyes on Dean.

“I want to wear your mark, again, too. This one won’t heal like the hand print did. I kinda always wished it had stayed around.” Cas looked down and started pulling on the hair at the back of Dean’s head. “What, Cas?”

“Well, you see, ummm...The mark is no longer on your _skin_ , but any angel or demon can see my mark I left on you if they saw your soul.”

“So, my soul says “property of Castiel?” When he saw the blush bloom across his mate’s cheeks he melted (What? He was in love dammit). “I’m good with that.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I'm not mad, Angel. I'm glad you told me and I'm so sorry it took this for me to step up and admit how I have felt about you. Years, Cas, we’ve wasted years.” He was surprised to see Cas smile at him.

“No, Dean. We have been friends for years and I believe that will make this next step in our relationship so much stronger than just being mates. Besides, you’ll still be my best friend.”

Green eyes got lost in blue. The heavenly aroma of Cas' slick hit his nose, then it soaked his legs. Dear Chuck, he didn’t think his cock had ever been harder in his life! He needed to be buried in his mate now (and his inner alpha agreed if the rumbles from his chest were anything to go by).

Dean watched as Cas’ eyes turned almost black with desire, his omega purring to him in response to his rumbling. His hips began grinding down, leaving more and more slick all over them.

“Lay on the bed, Omega, face down.” The moan from Cas made Dean’s jaw clench, trying not to come. He watched as he laid down with his arms under the pillow, but his eyes never left Dean's. As he stroked his cock a few times he heard Cas gasp.

“Dean, please!” Hmmm, he liked the begging.

“Please what, Omega?” He bit his lip and watched his mate begin to slowly hump the mattress.

“I want you, Alpha. Please, mark me as yours. Tell the world that you are my Alpha. Show everyone that I belong to you.” 

Dean whimpered at Cas’ words. He couldn’t wait for everyone to know that they belonged to each other, either. Sure, there had been snark, innuendos, and some people had even asked how long they had been together, but once they left their bites on each other, there would no longer be any question that they were together.

He climbed on the bed between Cas’ legs (watching the omega spread them for him caused a feral growl to burst out), blue eyes still locked on Dean’s hand stroking his cock. He trailed his fingertips up his calf before bending down to place kisses on the back of his knees. Moving up just a few inches, Dean got the first taste of Cas’ slick. Glorious. He knew his angel would taste like heaven.

Trailing his tongue in patterns, Dean moved from one thigh to the other trying to clean all the slick from his mate, but Cas' arousal made it impossible to keep up with it. Fuck, Dean couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to get this for the rest of his life. He made a mental note to be safer, so that it was a long and happy one together. 

He ran his hands up the outside of Cas’ thighs, massaging them firmly, which caused the omega to push his ass up, trying to get Dean where he wanted him. The alpha just winked at him and whispered “patience” as he took one cheek in each of his hands to squeeze and separate them so he could see the hole that was leaking Dean’s new addiction.

“Fuck, Sweetheart. You smell and taste so amazing. I need more.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas’ ass, because as of right now, to Dean it was the eighth wonder of the freakin’ world.

Cas just pushed his ass higher and firmer into Dean’s hands and purred louder. As he put his shoulders down on the bed in the perfect presenting pose (son of a bitch!), he couldn’t take anymore, pushed his ass back down and buried his face between his cheeks. 

Dean could feel the slick coat his face and run down his neck before he could even open his mouth. At the first swipe of his tongue, Cas groaned. Oh, yes, he wanted to hear more of that. In fact, what other noises could he get Cas to make? He took long, slow licks, tiny wiggles with just the tip of his tongue, and sucked all around the rim. Cas did not disappoint him, and the alpha delighted in the myriad of sounds coming from his lover.

When Dean nipped his right cheek his omega gasped in shock, reached back, and grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled his face deeper into his ass. The alpha let out a chuckle and obeyed the silent order. Yes, sir!

He pointed his tongue, prodding just inside to tease his omega. Slowly, he pushed in and out and gloried in the loud moan he elicited. His tongue kept stretching him open and driving his omega crazy.

He released a cheek with one hand so he could wrap his fingers around Cas’ weeping cock. Dean himself had never leaked pre-come, but fuck, was it hot. Cas was long and thick for an omega, making Dean want to swallow him down, but maybe next time. As much as he was enjoying the foreplay, he didn’t want to wait much longer to bury his cock in his mate. He gave a few pulls and released him, a better goal in mind, now.

Licking his way up and over Cas’ ass cheek, collecting all the slick he could, he stopped every inch or so to nibble at the tan skin on his back. He took his time on his way up his mate’s spine, but his hands were already clutching his shoulders. Dean could feel Cas shaking, hear him moaning and gasping, and his body was rolling with the omega’s movements underneath him.

“Cas...where? Where do you want my bite?” he whispered in his ear.

“Anywhere, as long as it shows.”

Placing nips along Cas’ shoulder blade, he grazed his teeth up the side of his neck, causing Cas to stretch it further, giving his mate room to taste him. Dean let his alpha lead him to the perfect spot where he sucked a deep bruise. X marked the spot when he was ready.

As all this was happening, his cock had been slipping around on Cas’s thighs collecting slick. Apparently deciding to move things along, Cas closed his legs with his cock trapped between them. Then the omega squeezed, causing Dean to drop his forehead onto his shoulder, and let out a roar with ecstasy. 

He reared up, yanked Cas' hips to his groin and rubbed his cock over his hole. Teasing over it back and forth, he purred out “I can play dirty, too, Angel.”

The omega whined, “Pleeease, Alpha…”

Dean caught his shoulders and drew him close to his torso. He licked up Cas' ear and whispered, “Please, what, Sweetheart? Do you want me to fuck you?” 

His mate whined louder and rolled his hips back on his cock. “Do you want me to slide into you? Give in to my alpha and thrust into your pretty hole, hard and dirty?”

Cas was breathlessly chanting, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!” while holding Dean's head in his hands and gyrating backwards. His alpha was driving him crazy.

Dean had never been this hard or felt this desperate for anything in his life. He released the hold on his alpha and growled, lips still right next to Cas' ear. The tip of his cock immediately lined up right where it was supposed to, and he began to push. Ready for his alpha, Cas' body opened up and welcomed him in, and Dean sank into the heat of his mate.

Gripping his torso tightly, he paused for just a moment to make sure his omega was all right. Cas moaned and shoved his ass back until they were completely connected. He gasped and thought no more. All he could do was feel. He felt his balls slapping against Cas' skin. He felt the sweat under his hands. He felt the heat and wet surrounding his cock. He felt the vibrations of Cas’ shouts and moans through his arms. His nose rubbed along his mate's neck and in his hair and he felt _home._  


	6. Chapter 6

Cas knew he was no longer an angel but he was surely in Heaven finally having his alpha inside him. Moving deep and hard, the large head of his cock rubbing against his sweet spot with each stroke was causing him to lose his mind, but in such a good way. He tried pushing his hips back to meet Dean’s thrusts but every time he tried the alpha held his hips tighter and growled. Damn, that was hot. 

“Dean, Alpha! Please!!” Each word was accentuated with a grunt from the force of Dean’s thrusts.

“What, Cas? What do you need?” he moaned in the omega’s ear.

“I want to see you! I need to, please!” Each word was louder until he was yelling at the end.

He felt Dean slow his thrusts until he remained buried deep in his channel, just grinding into him. This went on for a minute or two before his alpha slowly pulled completely out, then moved so that he could roll over. Cas got situated on the pillow before wrapping his legs around his soon-to-be mate’s hips, trying to pull him back inside his body, but Dean stayed on his knees just looking at him.

“Do you like what you see, Alpha?” he asked as coyly as he could with his slick soaking the bed.

“Fuck! You know I do, Omega.” He whimpered when Dean started stroking that large,  alpha cock.

Cas couldn’t take his eyes off that cock. It was larger than any he had ever seen (yes, he watched porn) and it had made him feel so full and he craved more of it. His heat was ramping up and he needed more.

“Fuck me, Alpha. Fuck me, knot me and bite me! Please!” He heard Dean swallow hard when he began stroking his own cock. Those beautiful green eyes were locked on to his movements.

“Cas... I know the first time, for the mating to really take, we can’t use condoms, but you could pup.” He hated seeing the worry on Dean’s face, so he sat up and pulled Dean down for a kiss.

“Dean, if it happens...well. I don’t know anyone better than Team Free Will that could keep our child safe. After the first time we will use condoms, of course, until we can actually talk about our future. But I promise you, whatever happens, I'm yours. Your Omega. Now, please, I need to feel you inside me again,” he said as he nipped at the alpha’s nipple, causing him to push Cas until he was again on his back. He couldn’t help giggling at his alpha’s reaction.

“You like having your nipples nibbled on?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, something wrong with that?” the alpha smirked back as he lined up his cock, rubbing with the head and teasing Cas’ entrance.

“Fuck! No, just want to remember what you enjoy. I want to make you feel good, too.”

He started thrashing his head back and forth with the feeling of Dean popping his head in and out of his rim. Cas, again, was trying to push against Dean to get him deep inside him and as before the alpha refused to let him move by keeping a tight hold on his hips. Only this time he was stroking his hip bones with his thumb, making Cas wonder if everyone’s hip bones were an erogenous zone, ‘cause it was driving his desire through the roof! He couldn’t control the whimper that made its way out of his throat, which brought a deep rumble of laughter from Dean.

“You do make me feel good, Omega. Sometimes you just look at me and it’s all I can do to keep from coming in my pants, and now that I can have you?!? Fuck, Baby. I could live the rest of my life buried inside your heat.” Cas groaned as his alpha entered him slowly but steadily as he spoke. 

The feeling of his cock opening him, filling him...oh, it was breathtaking. He silently agreed that he could spend the rest of his life connected to Dean this way. Just then the alpha released his hold on his hips to move them onto his pillow next to his head allowing Cas to move with him. 

“Oh, Dean! That feels so good…so, good! Harder, please. I need your cock, I need your knot!” He was almost delirious in his pleasure at feeling the alpha’s knot start to catch on his rim as Dean fucked him harder and harder.

“Cas, not gonna last too much longer, Sweetheart. Wanna feel you come on my cock. Please. Come on Omega, stroke yourself. Let me see you,” the alpha growled.

Cas whimpered again as he slid his hand down between their bodies until he reached the leaking cock that curved up on his stomach. He wrapped his fingers around it loosely the way he liked, with his pre-cum slicking the way. When he had been alone the first few days of his heat, he had used his own slick as lube but he was leaking enough to make it nice and slippery without it now. He watched as Dean heard the ‘slick slick’ of his hand as he jerked off, and saw the alpha look down between their bodies to watch his movements.

“Fuck! God Damn, Omega, that’s the hottest thing I've ever watched! Does it feel good, stroking your pretty cock? It looks so good. Can’t wait to taste you there, too. Your slick is better than anything I've ever tasted, and I wanna taste you as you come down my throat, hmmm. That sound good, Sweetheart?” the alpha asked as Cas purred at him listening to his dirty talk.

“Yes! Oh, Alpha....don’t want to come til you knot me. Knot me, Alpha!” he cried out.

It didn’t take but a few more thrusts until Cas could feel Dean’s knot was just about to lock them together. He thrust up into his alpha harder, wanting him to lock them together but he wanted his bite too. He brought his hands up and cradled his mate’s face forcing him to look up from where their bodies were thrusting together, to look into his eyes. When Cas was sure he had Dean’s attention, with no slowing down, he bared his neck to him letting him know with no uncertainty that Cas was ready to be his and his alone.

One last, hard push is all it took for Dean’s knot to lock them together, and with a roar the alpha leaned down and bit Cas over his mating gland while snarling the word ‘mine’ over and over. Cas muttered ‘yours’ as his alpha cleaned his bite before gently turning them to the side. As Cas  began drifting off to sleep he could still feel Dean releasing inside him. They were mated.

This was their new beginning. It didn’t matter what came at them in the future, they knew they belonged to each other. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following our journey with this story.   
> It's been a pleasure to write and we've enjoyed you comments so much.  
> <3<3Roo


End file.
